I'll Keep Her
by Love That Wicked
Summary: Every couple has turning points.  This is one for Maureen & Joanne.  MoJo COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Joanne clinched her jaw, her hands in fists at her side as she stormed away from the billiard room. Damn Maureen Johnson. Damn her all to hell. Who did she think she was, taking what was supposed to be the most special day of their life together and turning it to shit? Yes she was a diva, but couldn't she have silenced that side of herself for even a few hours? No, she had to show her true colors in front of everyone and ruin everything. Well that was fine. She meant what she said. She was through. Done. As far as she was concerned Maureen no longer existed.

She stopped just short of the corner leading to the staircase. The upstairs of the country club was in a round design, meaning she could still get downstairs without having to follow Maureen. Lord only knew she had trailed behind that girl far too many times in the past. And she certainly didn't feel like talking to anyone, even her parents. But she couldn't hide forever. Someone would inevitably come looking for her. She wanted to get out before that happened. So she steeled herself and rounded the corner.

Much to her surprise most of the crowd that had followed her and Maureen upstairs was nowhere to be seen. Of course they were probably too mortified to stick around after what they had witnessed. Which was just fine by her. She was leaving too. Just as soon as she made it down the stairs and out the door.

"Jo?"

She froze when she heard the voice. "Angel, I love you. I really do, but I don't want to talk right now."

"You don't have to." She gestured with her hands. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." She wrinkled her nose. "Well, you know what I mean. Do you need anything?"

"Just to get out of here."

"Then come on. I'll clear the way."

Angel took her hand, leading her down the stairs. It was kind of nice to let someone else be in charge for a change. Usually it was an uphill battle with Maureen to see who could dominate who.

Maureen. She really needed to stop thinking about her.

"Maureen, the least you could do is answer your mother!"

"Why should I? It's not like either one of you has ever heard anything I've said."

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Oh really? How about Mom trying to shove Mark down my throat just now. What was that?"

"Why you ungrateful little…"

"Don't give in to her, darling. She's acting like a child again." Maureen's mother came out of the banquet room as Angel and Joanne reached the bottom of the stairs. She glared at them. "She's all yours now." The comment was directed at Angel. "We're through with her too." She grabbed her husband's arm, dragging him toward the door, throwing a, "For good," over her shoulder as they left.

"Yeah, well why don't you just go fuc…."

"Maureen!" Mark, came up behind her, cutting her off.

"Don't start with me, Mark. I'm…" Maureen noticed Joanne for the first time. "I'm out of here."

"Maureen, wait." Mimi appeared beside Mark, Roger and Collins close behind.

"For what, Meems?" Maureen frowned. "Is someone gonna spout some words of wisdom to me? Oh no, wait… This is me we're talking about. You're all gonna watch me walk away and then talk about me behind my back."

"Hey, you're the one who screwed up today." Roger frowned at her. "Don't take it out on us."

"Don't pretend you care, Roger. It doesn't become you." Maureen started to leave but stopped. "Is this OK or am I pushing some kind of break up rule?" She grinned when she didn't get a response. "Good. Then I'm gone."

"Maureen, don't do this." Mark tried to reason with her. "You know how you get when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Oh sugar, you're drunk." Angel nodded.

Joanne frowned. They were right, Maureen was drunk. She of all people should have spotted that sooner. Her diva ways went into overdrive when she'd had a few. Maybe that's why she said the things she did. Maybe…

She shook her head, telling herself to stop making excuses for her. Maureen wasn't her problem anymore.

"Fine. Maybe I am, what's it to any or you?"

"Maureen." Mark reached for her.

"Don't." She growled at him.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?" Collins tried his luck.

"Home?" Maureen laughed. "In case you didn't catch what happened a few minutes ago, I don't have a home anymore. This…" She gestured at the clothes she was wearing. "This is it for me."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Maureen you know you can…"

"No." Maureen pointed at her. "You said all you had to say upstairs. We're through, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"Good."

She started to walk away and stumbled. Mark reached out again to try to steady her and she jerked away from him, throwing herself right into the sign announcing her commitment to Joanne. Before anyone would react she fell backward, her head connecting with the marble top of the table behind the sign. She landed in a heap on the floor.

"Geez Maureen, you should change your name to Grace."

Mimi smacked Roger. "Stop it."

They all looked at Maureen, expecting her to curse as she climbed to her feet. But she didn't. She just laid there.

"Mo?" Angel frowned.

"I'll help her." Collins pushed past Roger and Mimi, going to his friend's side. "Come on, girl. I'll…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at her. "Maureen?" He gripped her shoulder, rolling her from her side to her back. "Oh man, she's out cold."

"Are you sure?" Roger narrowed his eyes. "Maybe she's just pretending so we won't give her a hard time about being a spaz."

Mimi glared at him. "Don't make me hit you again."

"No, I'm serious." Collins frowned. "I think she's hurt."

It took every ounce of self control Joanne had not to show how concerned she was, but pulled it off.

"Shit!"

She jumped when Collins yelled. The look on his face was one she would never forget.

"She's not breathing."


	2. Chapter 2

The world stopped turning right then and there as Joanne's heart fell to her toes.

"Oh come on, Collins." Roger went to stand over the two of them. "Since when are you a doc…" He looked back up, wide eyed. "He's right. She's not breathing."

"What do we do?" Mimi gestured helplessly with her hands.

"Someone call 911." Angel supplied an answer.

"I'm on it." Mark ran back into the banquet room.

"Damn it!" Collins had his head in his hands. "I used to know CPR."

"Then do it!" Angel encouraged him.

"But what if I mess it up?" Collins looked at her balefully. "I could hurt her worse than she already is."

"Well someone has to do something." Mimi's voice was shaky. "She's dying!"

Joanne seemed to be hearing the whole thing through a fog until she heard the word 'dying.'

"Like hell she is." She pulled away from Angel and went to join Collins. "Move." She sounded harsher than she meant to, but there wasn't any way to take it back. She took his position over her former lover as he scurried to his feet. "Maureen?"

She expected her to pop up and kiss her. She really did. The whole thing seemed like some kind of scheme Maureen would have worked out with Roger and Collins while she was upstairs. A real drama queen apology. But she didn't. She just laid there, her too pale features showing no signs that she heard a thing.

"Mo…" Her hand shook as she reached for Maureen's throat, her own heart stopping when she didn't feel a pulse. "Oh my God!" She drew her hand back, covering her mouth in shock. This couldn't be happening. Yes their argument had been bad and she had thought some pretty dark thoughts, but they argued all the time. Half the fun in being in a relationship was making up. How were they supposed to do that if Maureen was…

"No." She chastised herself out loud. "You're not doing this." She gently tilted Maureen's head back, gripping her chin at the same time to force her mouth open. She took in a deep breath before covering the woman's mouth with her own, forcing the air into her lungs. She broke the lip lock long enough to draw in another breath before repeating the process.

"Come on, baby." She frantically felt along Maureen's rib cage to find the correct spot to start compressions. How many times had she done the same thing leisurely in the throws of passion? Maureen was infamously ticklish. She would belly laugh and wrap her arms around Joanne's neck, looking her deep in the eye before drawing her into a smoldering kiss.

She shoved the thought aside as she completed her compressions and leaned in to give her more air. Two quick breaths and she had her hands on Maureen's chest again.

"You can do this. You're a fighter." Tears filled her eyes as she pushed, willing the heart beneath her hands to beat again. "Don't leave me."

Two breaths.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me."

More compressions.

"Damn it, Maureen… You're starting to scare me!"

But her words went unheard as Maureen slipped further and further into oblivion. The idea only made her more determined to succeed. She didn't say another thing, just completed round after round of resuscitation, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that her life would be over too if she didn't get Maureen back.

That's when she heard it, the sweetest sound in the world. The sound of Maureen sucking in a breath.

"Maureen?" Joanne looked down at her, relief stamped on her brow. It was short lived as Maureen's eyes fluttered open long enough to meet hers for a split second before rolling back in her head.

"No, come on baby." She put her hands on Maureen's cheeks to keep her head from lulling to one side. "Stay with me." She resisted the urge to shake her. "Open your eyes!"

Once again Maureen didn't answer.

"Joanne?"

She looked up when she heard her mother's voice.

"My God, what happened?"

"She…" Mimi swallowed hard. "She fell and hit her head. She wasn't breathing."

"The ambulance is on its way!" Mark rushed back into the entry way. "Is she…"

"Joanne got her breathing again." Roger answered him. "But she's still unconscious."

"What do we do now?" Angel, who had gone to Collins as soon as he stood up, had her arms wrapped around one of his arms, her head resting on her shoulder as she watched the scene sadly.

"There's not much we can do but wait." Mark couldn't help but stare at the unmoving Maureen.

Joanne tuned them all out, concentrating on the woman before her instead. Her tears finally fell as she silently begged whoever might be listening to let her Maureen be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Joanne paced from the main entrance to the doors leading into the emergency room and back again, ignoring the looks she got from others in the waiting room. None of them were any of her concern. The only one she could think about was Maureen. Until she knew what was going on with her everyone else could go to hell.

"What's taking so long?!" Collins growled the words.

"Calm down, sweetie." Angel put a comforting hand on his arm.

Mark nodded. "They're just being thorough."

"Keep thinking positive, buddy." Roger clapped him on the shoulder. "We've got enough basket cases in this waiting room right now."

Mimi sighed. "Not all of us can be cool, calm and collected all the time."

"You make it sound like I'm not concerned." Roger frowned. "I'm just as concerned as any of you. But I know Maureen's gonna be all right."

"How can you be so sure?" Angel questioned him.

"Because this is Maureen we're talking about. When has anything ever kept her down?"

Joanne closed her eyes, wishing she had the nerve to tell them to shut up. Or, better yet, to go home. But what gave her the right? Most of them had known Maureen longer than her. They were her friends. Her family as Collins was so fond of calling their little group. They had just as much right to be there as she did. She just wished they would keep it down so she could worry in peace. At least none of them were bothering her.

"But this is different, you know?" Mimi shrugged. "I mean, she was dead."

Roger shook his head. "She's not dead."

"Not now." Mark spoke up. "But for all intents and purposes, she was. She wasn't breathing and her heart stopped beating. Clinically, that's dead."

"Shut up, Mark." Collins snapped at him.

There was a momentary silence before Mimi spoke again. "I wonder what it's like to be dead."

"It's not like anything." Roger looked at her. "You're dead. Nothing is anything anymore."

"How do you know?"

Roger turned his gaze on Angel. "Huh?"

"I asked how you knew." Angel repeated his words.

"I…" Roger squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know. That's just what I've always believed."

"Well here's what I believe. When you're dead, you're gone. Jo brought Maureen back, so therefore she wasn't really gone. She was just…" Angel gestured with her hand. "Away for a few minutes."

"Away?" Mark frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just what it sounds like." Angel clarified. "Maureen wasn't with her body for a few minutes, but she didn't go anywhere. Her soul stayed with us."

Visions of Maureen's pale features as she lay unmoving on the floor swam through Joanne's mind, forcing her to disagree. She knew what she felt as she fought to get Maureen breathing again. There hadn't been any part of her lover there. No spark. No lingering sense that everything would be all right in the end. Nothing. Just the empty shell of the woman she loved. And it had been her responsibility to stop Maureen from leaving her forever.

She just hoped she had succeeded.

"Ah, guys…" Collins inclined his head toward Joanne. "Maybe we should table this discussion for now."

"Oh." Mimi looked at the lawyer guiltily. "You're right. We should."

Joanne was silently thanking the two of them when a man in scrubs came through the ER doors.

"Maureen Johnson's family?"

"That's us." Collins was on his feet and next to Joanne in a flash, the others quickly following suit.

The man eyed them. "All of you?"

"Yes." Joanne answered.

"OK." He centered his attention on Joanne. "I'm Doctor Hastings. I've been taking care of Miss Johnson since she was brought in."

"Can we cut the formalities?" Roger interrupted him before he could say more. "Just tell us how Maureen is."

"I was getting to that." The doctor didn't even bother to look at him. "The blow Miss Johnson sustained to the back of her head shocked her system, throwing her into cardiac arrest. There are no skull fractures or apparent damage to the brain stem…"

"Thank God!" Angel had tears in her eyes.

"But she is in a coma."

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"A…" Mark swallowed hard. "A coma?"

"Yes." Doctor Hastings nodded. "We suspect it's her body's way of trying to cope with what it's been through."

"There's a 'but' coming, isn't there?"

"I'm afraid so." The doctor answered Collins' question. "I understand that she was in cardiac arrest for several minutes?"

"We didn't exactly time it, but yeah." Roger nodded. "It took Joanne a few minutes to get her back."

"What's that got to do with her being in a coma?" Mimi piped in.

"The brain can sustain damage from oxygen deprivation."

Angel frowned. "Can you say that again in English?"

"He's saying Maureen might have brain damage." Mark's tone was disbelieving.

"Are you?" Angel looked at the doctor.

"Yes, I am." Doctor Hastings sighed. "Unfortunately we won't have any answers until Miss Johnson wakes up."

"If she wakes up." Collins mumbled the words.

"We're putting her in the ICU as a precaution for tonight." The doctor forged ahead. "If there aren't any complications she'll be moved into a regular room tomorrow."

"Can I see her?" Joanne spoke again.

"I'm afraid not. As I said, we're moving her into the ICU and their visiting hours are over for today. But you can…"

"Has she been moved yet?"

Doctor Hastings frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if she's been moved yet." Joanne repeated herself.

"No."

"Then I'd like to see her before she is."

"I'm afraid…"

"She's my girlfriend." Joanne cut him off. "And I'd really like to see her tonight."

"Oh." He looked shocked. "In that case I'm sure I can give you a few minutes."

Joanne looked over her shoulder at her friends.

"Go." Angel made a shooing motion. "We'll wait here for you."

Joanne nodded, silently following the doctor into the emergency room. The hustle and bustle of activity when they went through the doors was lost on her. She was too busy rehashing what the doctor had told them. Maureen was in a coma. And if that wasn't bad enough, she might have brain damage. What was she going to do?

Be strong, that's what. Maureen would do the same for her if the tables were turned.

"Here we are." Doctor Hastings motioned toward a curtained cubicle to his right. "I'm afraid I can't give you very long. They're already on their way down to take her upstairs."

"That's all right." Joanne stared at the curtain.

"If you need anything, just call for one of the nurses." He gripped her shoulder. "And don't be afraid to touch her. She needs to know you're here."

Joanne didn't even notice him walking away. She was too centered on the thin piece of material separating her from Maureen. Her hand shook as she reached for it, wanting to get the inevitable out of the way.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw her. She was propped up in bed, her dark curls contrasting with the stark whiteness of the pillow beneath her head. She looked so peaceful. If Joanne didn't know better she could have thought she was simply asleep. Unfortunately, she did know better.

"Maureen?" Her name came out as little more than a whisper as she walked toward the bed. She looked so small and pale. "Oh baby." Tears filled her eyes as she took Maureen's limp hand in her own. "Don't you worry about a thing. You're going to be fine. Just fine." She swallowed a sob. "I'm right here. And despite the stupid things I said earlier today, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry miss."

She jumped when she heard the voice behind her. The nurse who had just walked in gave her a sympathetic look as she went to the other side of Maureen's bed.

"We really need to be getting her upstairs now."

Joanne nodded her understanding, not trusting her voice to answer. She leaned over Maureen, drinking in her features for a moment. "Don't you even think of leaving me." She placed a gentle kiss on her brow. "I love you."

With that she turned and walked woodenly toward a very uncertain future.


	4. Chapter 4

"Code blue, room five sixteen. Code blue, room five sixteen."

Joanne froze when she heard the words, a cup of what was supposed to be coffee in her hand. That couldn't be right. The code blue part maybe, but not the room number. Because Maureen was in room five sixteen. And anyone who had ever watched a medical drama on TV knew that code blue meant…

The cup slipped from her suddenly numb hand. It didn't even have a chance to hit the floor before she was sprinting up the corridor. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. Maureen couldn't be… She wasn't…

She skidded to a halt outside the room, just in time to hear Doctor Hastings yell, "Clear!" Her own body shuddered as he touched defibrillator paddles to Maureen's chest and sides.

A nurse looked at the heart monitor next to the bed. "Nothing."

"Let's hit her again." Doctor Hastings brow was creased in concentration. "Clear!"

Joanne whimpered as Maureen's back arched.

The nurse shook her head. "She's still in flatline."

"That's it." Doctor Hastings handed the paddles to the nurse. "Time of death…" His eyes locked with Joanne's as he looked toward the clock over the doorway.

"No." Joanne shook her head. "No!" She closed her eyes, willing the whole thing away.

"Hey."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off but the grip only tightened.

"Joanne, are you all right?"

She opened her eyes to find Collins looking at her intently.

"You were mumbling something in your sleep."

"In my sleep?" She echoed his words.

"Yeah. You drifted off right after you came back from the cafeteria, so we decided to stick around."

Maureen! She looked across, relieved beyond words to see her lover was still relatively safe and sound in her bed.

"So are you all right? You look kinda freaked out."

She nodded at Collins. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"I know all about those." He flopped down in the chair beside hers. "I have some real doozies every time she gets the sniffles." He looked at Angel, who was perched on the side of Maureen's bed. "But I have to tell you, we couldn't ask for two stronger ladies."

Joanne grinned. "I know."

"So I said to him, 'Honey, you better back off. I might be wearing a mini skirt but I can still kick your ass.'"

They could hear Angel as she chatted at Maureen.

"About that time Collins decided he wanted to show what a man he was. You know, stick up for is lady." Angel chuckled. "He got a fat lip for his trouble."

"It wasn't so much a fat lip as some severely wounded pride." Collins spoke up. "And what are you doing telling her that story anyway?"

"That's between us." Angel smiled when Collins pouted. "It's called girl talk for a reason, sweetie."

"Joanne, you wanna help me out with this one?"

"Sorry, Collins." She shrugged. "I know better than to get involved where those two are concerned."

"All right, Miss Maureen." Angel lovingly put the finishing touches on the hand she so gently held in her own. "Pretty nails for a pretty lady." She brushed a stray lock of hair from Maureen's forehead, looking at her longingly.

Joanne stretched and looked at her watch. "Damn. It's getting late. You two better get going."

"Are you sure?" Collins gave her a look. "You look exhausted, Jo. We could stick around if you wanted to…"

"No." Joanne interrupted him. "I'm fine. Really."

Angel quirked an eyebrow. "Really really?"

"Yes. Give me a power nap and I'm ready for anything."

"If you're sure." Collins climbed to his feet. "Ready to go woman?"

"Yeah." Angel kissed Maureen on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow with some more dish."

"Just not about me this time." Collins moved closer to the bed as Angel got up. "Keep doing your thing in there and come back to us soon." He touched his lips to her brow.

"Thanks again you two." Joanne got up to hug Angel.

"No thanks necessary. We can't have our JoJo wasting away to nothing or going stir crazy by staying in this room all the time. Maureen would never forgive us."

"Yeah." Collins agreed as he joined them, giving Joanne a hug of his own. "I was serious a minute ago. If you need anything, anything at all."

"I know. I just…" Joanne glanced at Maureen. "I don't like to leave her for too long."

"I can't say I blame you. Besides, could you imagine what might happen if she woke up and this ugly mug was the first thing she saw?" Angel gripped Collins' chin.

"She would sing the hallelujah chorus for seeing such a gorgeous sight." Collins grinned.

Joanne shook her head. "Get out of here. I'd hate for Angel to have to kick some guy's ass again for giving you a hard time."

"Is it national pick on Collins day and no one told me?"

"You know we love you, sweetie." Angel gave Joanne another hug. "Take care of yourself. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys." Joanne walked them to the door, watching them walk down the corridor for a moment before turning back toward the bed. "Well Mo, it's just us again." She made her way across the room. "How about we try a little role reversal tonight? You get up and be the worried one and I'll crash in the bed without a care in the world." She waited half a beat. "No? Fine. We'll do things your way, as usual."

She moved one of the chairs to the bedside, grabbing one of Maureen's hands as she settled in. "Wow. Angel really did a good job on your nails." She inspected the drag queen's handiwork. "Green is definitely your color."

An easy silence fell over the room as she played with Maureen's fingers. Once upon a time this was where she would start thinking about how much she missed her diva and bawl her eyes out. And she certainly could have after the dream she had. But somewhere over the last four days she had realized that crying all the time wasn't doing anyone any good. And the dream was certainly nothing new. She'd had the same one every time she fell asleep since Maureen was hurt. So now she chose to simply be there for Maureen, letting her know she was loved and making small talk when she felt like it.

The gang had been wonderful. Roger and Mark stopped by in the mornings, staying with Maureen so she could go home to shower and grab some breakfast. Then Mimi came in the afternoon for lunch. And Angel and Collins were there every evening. It was nice to know she and Maureen were so loved. At least by their friends.

She sighed, telling herself not to go there. But it was hard not to be bitter when your family turned their back on you. Hers wasn't speaking to her for being with Maureen after the scene she caused at their ceremony. And Maureen's family wouldn't even acknowledge they had a daughter. She had even left a message that Maureen was in a coma and they wouldn't return her call.

"Well to hell with them. I've got all I've ever needed right here." Her heart skipped a beat when Maureen squeezed her hand. "Maureen?" The woman groaned in response. "Maureen?!" She jumped to her feet, putting her hands on her lover's cheeks. "Can you hear me? Come on baby."

She smiled, tears blurring her vision when Maureen's eyes fluttered open. "That's it. Come back to me." Relief washed over her when Maureen started to focus on her rather than closing her eyes again. "Hi!"

"Hey." Maureen's voice was gruff from disuse.

"I…" Joanne shook her head. "I can't believe you're finally awake."

"I am?"

"Yeah baby." Tears spilled down Joanne's cheeks. "You are."

"What…" Maureen swallowed, trying to wet her dry throat.

"Here." Joanne grabbed the water pitcher next to the bed, her hand shaking as she poured some in a cup. She started to give it to Maureen but thought better of it. "Let me help you."

She put her arm around Maureen's shoulders, pulling her into a sitting position before putting the cup to her lips.

"Thanks." Maureen sounded better as she finished drinking.

"Your welcome." Joanne helped her get settled back against her pillows.

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

Maureen shook her head.

"Well, you fell and hit your head. It knocked your body out of whack. You've been unconscious for four days."

"Four? Wow."

"I know. You had us all worried sick."

"All?"

"Yeah. Mark, Roger, Collins, Angel and Mimi. And of course me. I was worried enough for everyone."

Maureen frowned.

"Are you all right?" Joanne's relief was quickly fading. "Do you need me to get the doctor?"

"No, but can you tell me something?"

"Anything."

"What's my name?"

Joanne's mouth popped open. "What?"

"My name."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was." Maureen continued to frown.

"Maureen." Joanne looked at her, hoping to see a mischievous sparkle in her eye, but it wasn't there. She was serious. She really didn't remember her name.

"Maureen." She said it like she was testing it out. "I guess that's all right." She looked up at Joanne again. "And you are?"

"Joanne." The word was barely more than a whisper on her lips.

"Joanne." Maureen grinned. "I like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Mark ran into the room. "What? What is it? What's going on?"

Roger gave him a look. "Nice of you to join us."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah. What the hell took you so long? We've been waiting half an hour."

"I was out filming some new footage. I didn't get the message until I got home." He suddenly frowned. "All that can wait. What's going on with Maureen?"

"We don't know." Collins answered.

Angel finished for him. "Joanne wouldn't tell us anything until you go here."

As if on cue Joanne and Doctor Hastings walked into the room. She tried to smile for her friends but failed miserably. "Hi guys."

"Did something happen?"

"Have you been crying? It looks like you've been crying?"

"Oh God, is Maureen… Did she…."

"Come on, tell us what the hell's going on!"

Joanne held up a hand to silence them as they all hurled questions or comments at the same time.

"Shut up!" Collins growled. "She can't answer if we're all badgering her."

"Thanks Collins."

"No problem."

Joanne took a deep breath, hating what she was about to do. But there wasn't any way around it. "I asked you all here this morning so you could hear this straight from the horse's mouth." She felt Doctor Hastings looking at her and blushed. "So to speak."

"Hear what?" Mimi questioned.

"Maureen woke up last night." Joanne answered her.

The room exploded in cheers and catcalls. It was short lived, however, when Collins caught the look on the doctor's face.

"There's another 'but' coming isn't there?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Damn." Angel frowned. "Why do you have to be such a but man." She realized what she had said and put one hand daintily over her mouth. "Sorry. That didn't quite come out right."

"Don't worry about it." Doctor Hastings reassured her. "There is a complication."

"A complication?" Roger frowned. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Maureen has amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Angel spat out the word. "You mean amnesia amnesia? Can't remember anything amnesia? Like soap characters get?"

"Angel." Collins cut her off before she could keep going. "Give him a chance to speak."

"Sorry." She apologized again. "I'm just trying to understand."

"That's quite all right." Doctor Hastings continued. "Something like this is very hard to deal with. But I have to tell you that real amnesia is almost nothing like what you see on TV or in the movies. A lot of shows use it as comic relief, making the character remember absolutely nothing. That's not the case with Maureen."

"So she remembers some things?" Mimi looked hopeful.

"Yes. Just not details about her life."

"Like who we are." Collins finished the doctor's thought.

"Exactly." Doctor Hastings nodded.

"She didn't even remember you?" Mark asked Joanne.

"No." Joanne's voice was sad.

"Wow." Roger shook his head. "That's harsh."

"So what do we do?" Mimi looked to the doctor for guidance. "How can we help her remember?"

"You can't. This is something Maureen is going to have to work through on her own."

"You mean there's nothing we can do?" Angel frowned.

"No, I didn't mean that. Of course she'll need you all around for support." Doctor Hastings was quick to clarify. "What I meant was you can't force her to remember something. Saying things like 'remember when' or telling her about things that happened in the hopes that it will trigger her memory won't help. She's very frustrated by the situation. Doing that will only add to the problem."

Mark looked confused. "So we just need to be there for her?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "But not right away."

Collins furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm sending Maureen home this afternoon, but we don't want to overwhelm her with too much too fast. So I think it would be best if she spent the first few days alone with Joanne."

"Why her?" Mark closed his eyes when he realized what he had said. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It's all right, Mark." Joanne was quick to reassure him. "I asked the same thing."

"Maureen is extremely comfortable with Joanne. I don't know if it's because Joanne was with her when she woke up and realized she didn't remember anything or if it's because on some level she knows what kind of relationship they had before her accident. Whatever the case, I think it would be best for her to get a little more comfortable being out of the hospital before we spring the rest of her life on her."

"Meaning us." Mimi sighed.

"It's not that we want to keep you guys away from her." Joanne tried to come to the doctor's rescue. "He's just thinking of what's best for Maureen. Try to put yourself in her shoes. No offense, but we're not exactly the most normal group of people she could have woken up to."

"Amen to that." Angel interjected.

"Will she ever remember?"

Collins' question caught everyone off guard. They all looked at Doctor Hastings for an answer.

"I wish I could tell you yes, but the brain is still quite a mystery to us. Sometimes people remember everything after having amnesia. And sometimes they have to start over from scratch."

"That's all right." Angel went to Joanne, slipping her arm around her shoulders. "If that happens we'll just help her make all new memories."

Joanne smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "Thanks, Angel."

"Can you just imagine?" Roger made his way over to them. "A fresh clean Maureen to influence."

"Oh no you don't." Mimi followed close behind. "You're going to play nice or you'll have me to answer to."

Collins joined them. "And me."

Mark stayed where he was. "I can't believe this is happening." He looked over at all of them. "And you're all all right with it."

"No one said we were all right, Mark." Joanne wiped at a tear on her cheek. "We're just doing what we have to do for Maureen."

He nodded as he climbed to his feet. "Then I guess you better count me in too."

"Joanne will need all of you too." Doctor Hastings was quick to point out. "This isn't going to be easy for her, especially given her history with Maureen."

"We'll help her through." Collins spoke for all of them. "That's what families do."

Doctor Hastings couldn't stop himself from smiling as they formed a group hug. He wished all of his patients had such a great group of people to back them up. He just hoped their bond was as strong as it appeared to be. He had a feeling they were going to need it.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is where we live, huh?"

Joanne looked over at Maureen as they pulled into the parking garage of their building. It was still so surreal, having her back. Just yesterday she was laying completely unresponsive in a hospital bed and now she was sitting in the front seat next to her. She was still a little pale, but other than that you couldn't tell what she had been through. Well, unless you asked her a question. Then that damned amnesia thing reared its ugly head.

"Yes. This is our building."

"It's nice. We must make pretty good money to be able to afford a place like this."

"I do." Joanne realized what she had said and sighed. "I mean…"

"No, it's all right. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Really?" Maureen looked at her appreciatively. "I can see that. What about me?" She sighed at the look Joanne gave her. "I know the doctor said to let me figure things out on my own, but I don't think it will hurt for you to tell me what I do for a living."

"I guess you could say you're a toss up between a performance artist and an actress."

"Oh." Maureen nodded. "So you're the bread winner in this relationship."

Joanne almost dropped the keys as she climbed out of the car, extremely glad Maureen couldn't see the expression on her face. She quickly told herself to get a grip. It was just a figure of speech.

They fell into step with one another, Joanne keeping a close eye on Maureen in case she stumbled or looked unsteady. Maureen didn't seem to notice.

"So how long have we been friends?"

Joanne chose her words carefully. "Long enough to be roomies."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Ah, so the vague answers begin. You know, I don't understand how that doctor expects me to remember things if I'm not allowed to ask questions."

"No one said you couldn't ask questions."

"Maybe not, but you get to choose which ones to answer. That hardly seems fair."

"I know this is frustrating for you." Joanne stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder. "How about this? I can honestly say you're the best friend I've ever had. I don't know how I muddled through before you came into my life."

Maureen locked eyes with her. "Is that why you're taking care of me, because we're such good friends?"

Joanne swallowed hard. Was the doctor right? On some level did Maureen still realize what they meant to each other?

"Listen to me, looking a gift horse in the mouth." Maureen shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

"You didn't."

"Good." She started walking again, grabbing the hand Joanne had put on her shoulder. "So which place is ours?"

The gesture caught Joanne off guard. Maureen had never been one to hold hands. She was more of a wrap her hands around your arm and walk close enough to grab your ass if she wanted to kind of girl.

She mentally kicked herself. Now who was looking a gift horse in the mouth? Having Maureen around at all, even if it wasn't quite the homecoming she had been hoping for, was a blessing.

"Here we are." She unlocked the door, surprised to find the lights on.

"Is that you Joanne?"

She froze when she heard her mother's voice.

"It's about time you got home. What have I always told you about watering your plants? These poor things were about to give up the ghost."

Maureen looked at her. "Who's that?" She waited but Joanne didn't answer. "Do we have another roommate?"

"What?" Joanne looked at her as if she forgot she was there.

"Is that another roommate?" Maureen repeated herself.

"No." Her mind was reeling. What the hell was her mother doing there? "No it's not."

"Well obviously whoever it is knows you. She called you by name."

"I know." She couldn't let her mother see Maureen. That was a scene she could definitely do without. "Look, I'll explain everything in just a few minutes. For now why don't you go in the sp…" She barely stopped herself from saying spare room. Angel and Collins had been nice enough to come over and move all of Maureen's things out of their room. It wasn't the spare room any more. It was Maureen's room. At least for the time being.

Maureen was frowning at her. "In the what?"

"Your room." Joanne led her toward the door.

"That's not what you were going to say." A noise came from the general vicinity of the bathroom. "And I really wanna know who that is."

Joanne sighed. Leave it to Maureen to have amnesia and still be as stubborn as always. "Of course it's what I was going to say. And that's the maid." She was stunned to hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"We have a maid?" Maureen grinned. "How cool is that? You really must pull in the big bucks."

"That's me." Joanne opened the door to her room. "Like I said, why don't you get settled and I'll…"

"I know you're mad at me, sweetie, but that's no reason to give me the cold shoulder. We can work this out. I know we can. We love each other too much not to."

Maureen's grin faded as her eyes got big. "Oh my gosh. Is that your… Are you a… Is she your girlfriend?"

Joanne almost laughed out loud. "No. She most definitely is not."

"But she called you sweetie and said she loves you."

"And I know you're old enough to run your own life. It's just that I can't stand to see you getting hurt all the time. You're my little girl. If you ever have children of your own you'll understand what I'm talking about."

"That's your mother?" Maureen closed her eyes and shook her head. "I am _so_ sorry. I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't worry about it." Joanne spoke before she could continue.

"Yeah but…"

"No harm no foul. Just go in your room and…"

"So I'll just say this and then I'll drop the subject. You're not responsible for what happened to her. I know for some misguided reason you think you are, but you're not. You didn't force those drinks down her throat and you certainly didn't make her fall. Don't get me wrong. I'm sorry she got hurt and ended up in the hospital, but Maureen Johnson is nothing but trouble and you're better off without her."

With that Mrs. Jefferson finally came into the living to a very shocked Maureen and a very pissed off Joanne. She glared at Maureen. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I knew that head of yours was too hard to let something like a marble table keep you down for too long."

Maureen frowned. "You think I'm trouble?"

"You've got some nerve coming back here." Mrs. Jefferson shook her head. "If it was me, you'd be out on the street."

"I…" Maureen stood there, slack jawed.

"Oh drop the innocent act, Maureen. Joanne might not be able to see through you, but I can."

"That's enough." Joanne spoke up as the little color in Maureen's cheeks leaked away.

"You've done nothing but hurt her since the day you met. Why can't you just leave her alone?!"

"I said that's enough!" Joanne glared at her mother before taking Maureen by the elbow. "Go in your room, Mo. I'll be in in a minute." Her blood ran cold when Maureen continued to stare as if she hadn't heard her. "Mo?"

Maureen finally looked at her, obviously dazed.

"Go in your room. I'll handle this."

Maureen nodded, still looking lost as she walked into the room. Joanne watched to make sure she was headed toward the bed before pulling the door closed. She instantly turned on her mother.

"What the hell is your problem?! She just got out of the hospital!"

"My problem? I thought you said things were over between you!!"

"And I told you the other night that they weren't! I believe my exact words were, 'stay out of it.'"

"That's why I'm here."

"I never would have guessed." Joanne growled the words. "How did you get in?"

"You called me from this number, so I assumed you were coming home periodically from the hospital. I told your super you needed something from your apartment and he let me in."

Joanne shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"I just wanted to try to talk some sense into you. But obviously I'm wasting my breath because you're never going to learn where that girl is concerned."

"That girl just so happens to be the most important thing in my life, mother. I'm sorry if you can't understand that." Joanne gestured toward the still open front door. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes." She was amazed that the hurt expression on her mother's face wasn't making her feel horrible. As a matter of fact it was making her angrier.

"I can't believe you're choosing her over me!"

"Well I am." Joanne clinched her jaw. "And I always will. Until you realize that you don't need to come back."

"Fine." Mrs. Jefferson grabbed her jacket off the couch and made a beeline for the door. "But you don't need to bother coming around when she breaks your heart again."

"I won't." Joanne slammed the door, pinching the bridge of her nose as she turned back into the living room. She looked up when she heard Maureen's door open.

"I'm sorry." She was standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You shouldn't have to fight with your mother over me."

"No." Joanne went to her. "None of this was your fault, Maureen. She was way out of line."

"What kind of person am I?" Maureen sniffled. "How could anyone hate me as much as she obviously does?"

Joanne's heart melted at the confused look on her lover's face so she did what came naturally. She pulled her into a tight embrace. It felt like heaven to have her in her arms again.

For her part Maureen clung to her, her tears still falling. Joanne rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"No one in my life has ever been good enough for her, Maureen." She was shocked to realize how true the words were. "She has found some fault or another with everyone I've ever…" She caught herself again. She had almost said everyone she'd ever been involved with. "With every roommate I've ever had. And to be honest with you, I put up with it for far too long."

"So it's not just me?"

"No. You were just here to witness the meltdown. And I can't say how sorry I am that you were. This isn't what you needed on your first night out of the hospital."

Maureen pulled away from her. "At least I know our lives aren't boring."

Joanne found herself grinning. "Anything but." She wiped a tear from Maureen's cheek with her thumb. She was still a little pale but at least she didn't look like she was going to pass out anymore. "Better now?"

"Much." Maureen yawned. "But I'm really tired."

"Being unconscious for four days wasn't enough for you?"

She smiled. "Do you mind if I turn in for the night?"

"Not at all."

"Goodnight then. And thanks for sticking up for me." Maureen kissed her on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

Joanne stood there, too stunned to say anything as Maureen disappeared into her room again. Eventually her right hand went to her cheek, gently caressing the spot where Maureen's lips had touched her skin. She wasn't quite sure how much more of that she would be able to stand before she decided to reciprocate.

But like Maureen said, at least their lives weren't boring.


	7. Chapter 7

Joanne stretched as her eyes opened. It was nice to finally be waking up in her own bed. It would have been better if Maureen was next to her, but she couldn't have everything right away. Maybe with time they could…

She screamed when she saw Maureen standing across the room.

"Hey." She nodded her head in greeting.

Joanne frowned. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up?"

"Why?"

"So I can say goodbye."

Joanne's frown deepened. "Goodbye? What are you talking about?"

"Your mom's little visit last night brought everything back for me."

"Are you saying you remember?"

Maureen nodded. "Everything. Including the fight we had just before I fell."

"Mo…"

"No, hear me out here, Joanne. She was right. You were right. I'm not good for you. You deserve so much more than I seem to be able to give." She smiled sadly. "I love you, Jo. I really do. But I can't do this to you anymore." She picked up the suitcase sitting on the floor beside to her. "I'll send for the rest of my things."

"No!" Joanne tried to get up but she was too tangles in her sheets. "Maureen, wait!" She finally managed to free herself, but Maureen had already walked out. "Damn it Mo, wait!" She ran into the living room to find it empty. "Maureen?" She frantically ran toward the front door. "Maureen?!"

She landed with a thud on the floor, looking around totally bewildered for a moment before realizing she was still in her room. How the hell did she get back in there?

"Maureen?!" She ran, barely taking the time to open the door before she barreled into the living room. It was still empty. "Damn it!" She was about to run out of the apartment and search the whole city if need be when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

It was just like Maureen to make a pit stop on the way out. She hurried in that direction, her heart in her throat as she threw open the door.

"Whoa!!" Maureen screamed. "Joanne, what are you doing?!" She scrambled to cover herself but didn't do a very good job considering the only thing within reach was a wash cloth.

Joanne's mouth fell open when she realized Maureen was naked. "You're…"

"Yeah." Maureen nodded. "Wearing clothes in the shower kind of defeats the purpose."

"But…" Joanne furrowed her brow. "I thought…"

Maureen moved to get a towel, causing Joanne to take a step back. "Are you all right? I heard you yelling, that's why I was getting out."

The phone rang, making them both jump.

"Saved by the bell."

"Joanne."

She couldn't bring herself to look at her again. "I had a bad dream, that's all. Why don't you finish up while I see who's giving us a wake up call?"

She left, shutting the door behind her before Maureen could say anything else. She leaned back against it, giving herself a second to recuperate. The whole dream thing was getting ridiculous. She had never been the insecure type. Then again the love of her life had never nearly died right in front of her before. Maureen leaving in one way, shape or form seemed to be at the root of every dream she'd had. She was just going to have to convince herself that the brunette wasn't going anywhere.

The idea of going back in the bathroom and ravishing her before she could get her clothes on flitted through her mind but she quickly shoved it away. Now was hardly the time.

What she needed was something constructive to do. Like answering the phone.

She hurried into the living room to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Joanne, it's Mark."

She rolled her eyes. Of all their friends that could have called it had to be him. Their relationship was tentative at best and she really could have used a sympathetic ear.

"Did I wake you?"

She almost laughed. "No."

"Good. I wanted to call before I headed out to film. You know, so I didn't miss anything like yesterday."

Bless his heart. They might not have been on the best of terms, but he cared for Maureen. Of course that was probably because he was still head over heels in love with her. Well he was just going to have to stand in line because Maureen was hers. And it was going to stay that way, amnesia or no amnesia.

"So, am I?"

She frowned. "What?"

"Am I missing anything I should know about before I head out?"

"No."

"Good. That's good."

An uneasily silence filled the line.

"Look, Joanne…." Mark finally broke it. "I want to say I'm sorry again. For yesterday. I'm a big enough man to admit I was jealous at the thought of you getting to spend time with Maureen when the rest of us couldn't. But I thought about it last night. Really thought about it. And I realized something…."

Joanne held her breath, thinking "This ought to be good."

"The two of you are meant for each other. You'd have to be blind not to see it when you look at one another. And I know if anything can bring our Maureen back, it's the love the two of you share."

"Mark, I…" She was completely blown away. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know we're all behind you one hundred and ten percent. And I know this goes without saying, but take good care of her."

With that he hung up.

Joanne moved the phone from her ear, staring at it for a moment before hanging it up. That had to be one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her. Obviously she thought she and Maureen were meant to be, but to have Maureen's ex tell her the same thing made her heart sing. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled.

"Who was that?"

Joanne looked up when she heard Maureen's voice, relieved to see she was dressed this time.

"You're crying!" Maureen was across the room like a shot. "Who made you cry? What happened? Was that your mother again? Because I'm feeling better today than I did last night. I won't just stand around and do nothing this time!"

Joanne couldn't help but chuckle. "Maureen, calm down."

"But you're crying." Maureen made it sound like it was the end of the world as she reached out to wipe a tear from her face. "I might not remember much right now, but I know I hate to see people cry."

How true was that? She was more than willing to admit she turned on the water works from time to time to get her way with the diva. And it always worked. One tear could take raving Maureen and turn her into a complete pussycat.

"Tell me what happened."

Joanne swallowed hard as Maureen cupped her cheek. The physical contact along with the look in Maureen's eyes was more than she could stand. "Nothing." She grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her face.

"Joanne."

"I'm all right, Maureen. Really."

"Fine." She growled the word as she flopped down on the couch with a sigh.

Joanne frowned at her reaction. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Maureen." Joanne quirked an eyebrow when she didn't answer. She sat on the edge of the coffee table so she could face her but Maureen avoided her gaze. "What's going on?"

"If you're allowed to cry and not tell me why, I'm allowed to sit down in a huff and ignore you."

And there it was. Maureen's first drama queen moment since coming home. It made Joanne want to jump for joy.

"I mean, we're friends, right? Best friends according to what you said last night. You were there for me at the hospital. The nursing staff said you only left my side for a few minutes at a time. And last night you played mama bear, taking my side against your own mother. Not to mention the fact you're acting like it's no big deal that I can't remember a damned thing. But I'm not allowed to ask you what's wrong when I find you crying. That's not fair, Joanne."

For the second time that morning she was too blown away to say anything.

"I'm not made of glass. I won't shatter if you lean on me." Maureen shook her head. "Forget it. I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not." Joanne finally found her voice, knowing Maureen would completely shut down if she didn't keep her talking. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was shutting you out. I just…" She sighed. "I know I can come to you, Maureen. I just didn't want to burden you right now. You've been through enough."

"Helping a friend is never a burden."

"You're right." Joanne nodded. "So what do you want to know?"

Maureen finally looked at her. "Are you being serious? I can ask and you'll be honest with me."

"Of course."

"Joanne."

"I swear I'll tell you the truth."

"All right." Maureen scooted forward to sit on the edge of the couch. "Who was on the phone?"

"Mark."

"Mark…" Maureen narrowed her eyes in concentration. "One of the friends you mentioned at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"And he upset you enough to make you cry? Did something happen to one of our other friends?"

"No." Joanne stopped her before she could get worked up again. "He just said something really sweet that made me a little emotional."

"So they were good tears?"

"Definitely."

"All right." Maureen nodded. "What about your dream?"

Joanne instantly tensed and started to get up.

"Uh, no." Maureen put her hand on her arm to stop her. "Didn't we just go through this? You promised to be honest with me." She sighed when her friend didn't answer. "Those might have been happy tears, but you were obviously upset when you came in the bathroom earlier. So spill. What did you dream about?"

She thought about lying, she really did. But she had promised to be honest with Maureen. And even in her current condition her lover would know she was lying.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, I had a dream about you."

"And it freaked you out?" Maureen frowned. "What, do you think I'm going to go all psycho and cut you up in your sleep or something?"

"No. Nothing like that. I dreamed you were…." Joanne sighed. "I dreamed you were leaving. That all the crap with my mom last night drove you away."

A hint of a grin graced Maureen's face. "And the thought of me leaving upset you that much?"

"Yes." The intensity of her answer surprised her. She quickly tried to do damage control. "You have amnesia, Maureen. I can't have you wondering the city alone. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

The grin disappeared. "Because we're friends?"

"Exactly."

Joanne couldn't explain it, but something happened. It was almost like a little of the light left Maureen's eyes.

"Well, thanks for being so honest with me." She stood up. "I'm going to find something to eat."

Joanne furrowed her brow as she watched her walk away. If she didn't know better she would have sworn Maureen was disappointed with that last answer.


	8. Chapter 8

"How about some rocky road?" She waited for an answer. "No? Are you more in the mood for cookie dough?"

Joanne sighed as she was once again greeted with silence. This was getting ridiculous. Maureen had been giving her the cold shoulder ever since their conversation that morning. She thought maybe if they got out of the apartment it would help but obviously she was wrong. Even the prospect of ice cream, which the diva counted as a food group, wasn't getting her to talk. She kept wandering ahead instead, pretending to look at other things to avoid her.

"Maureen?" She finally tried the direct approach.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted some ice cream."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Joanne rolled her eyes when she still didn't get an answer. Couldn't Maureen at least look at her? "Do you want some or not?!" She mentally kicked herself when she saw Maureen flinch. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Maureen shrugged. "And it's up to you about the ice cream."

"I'll just get one of each, how's that?"

Maureen nodded, turning away again as Joanne put the ice cream cartons in their cart. Heaven only knew this wasn't the first time Joanne had dealt with a temperamental Maureen. They didn't call her a diva for nothing. But it was different now. This was a completely different Maureen. One she didn't know much about.

She stopped in her tracks, shocked beyond belief by her own thought process. Different Maureen? What the hell was wrong with her? Amnesia didn't make Maureen a different person. She still looked the same, walked the same, talked the same. She even smelled the same. She just couldn't remember much. And if anyone in the world knew Maureen Johnson it was her.

It was no wonder the poor thing was staying away from her. She was probably giving off some major 'I don't know you' vibe. Now that she stopped to think about it, she _had_ been walking on egg shells around Maureen since she brought her home from the hospital. But that was because she was afraid she would do or say something that would tip her off about their relationship and Maureen would freak out. But how was Maureen supposed to know her motives?

She sighed. This whole thing was turning out to be a lot harder than she thought. What had Doctor Hastings been thinking, putting her in charge of Maureen's recovery?

That was it. Maybe it was time to call in the cavalry. Yes the doctor had said to take things slow, but Maureen was obviously struggling right now. And so was she. What they needed was a helping hand. And who better to lend it than their fellow Bohos?

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe it's time we invite our friends over." She couldn't tell if Maureen was listening or not, so she kept going. "I know they're all really anxious to see you. They would have mobbed you in the hospital if Doctor Hastings had given them half a chance. And you know as well as I do they've been ringing the phone off the hook since you got home last night."

Maureen finally turned to look at her. "Do you really think I'm ready for that?"

"I don't know." Joanne raised her eyebrows. "You tell me."

"I have been wondering what they're like." Maureen walked back toward her. "And it would probably be easier for you if you didn't have to be alone with me all the time."

"Being alone with you isn't a problem, Maureen. So keep me out of the equation." She kept her voice neutral, not wanting to upset her again. "If you think you're ready, we'll invite them over tonight."

"Do you think they'll be able to make it on such short notice?"

She rolled her eyes. "We could call them now and they would be at the apartment in two minutes flat."

You could almost see the wheels turning in Maureen's head. "OK. Let's do it."

Joanne smiled. "Great. We should pick up something to snack on while we're here."

Maureen returned the smile. "Like what?"

"Well, this is your shindig. What would you like to have?"

"I don't know." She gestured with her hand. "How about cheese and crackers?"

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you go pick out a couple boxes of crackers and I'll get the cheese. We can meet up in the wino aisle."

"The wino aisle?"

"Sorry." Joanne pursed her lips. "That's what you've always called the aisle with all the alcohol."

Maureen chuckled. "I'll meet you there."

Joanne was relieved to see a little bounce in her step as she walked away. She was too busy watching her to notice someone was staring at her.

"Joanne? Joanne Jefferson?" The woman smiled. "I thought that was you."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Not really." The woman held out her right hand. "I'm Nelly Buchanan. I know your mother."

Joanne reluctantly shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Not as nice as it is to meet you." Nelly eyed her appreciatively. "The picture your mother showed me doesn't do you justice."

She shifted uncomfortably under the woman's scrutiny. "She showed you my picture?"

"She thought we might have certain things in common."

"Oh? Are you a lawyer too?"

"No, not career things. Carnal things." She waggled her eyebrows.

Joanne frowned. "Excuse me."

"Your mother mentioned you went through a break up recently. So did I." Nelly put a well manicured hand over her heart. "It was one of the hardest things I've ever experienced."

"I…"

"Sheila and I had been together for nearly two years."

"That's sad, but…"

"I thought I would never get over her. But I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things."

"That's nice, but I…"

"Your mother said I should give you a call sometime."

Joanne clinched her jaw. "She did, did she?"

"Yes. So imagine my surprise when I saw you here." Nelly reached out, gently touching Joanne's curls. "Are these natural?"

"I wasn't sure which kind to get so I just grabbed a few. But you weren't…" Maureen's voice trailed off as she rounded the corner and took in the scene.

"Maureen." Joanne was relieved to see her but scared of what she would think of Nelly at the same time.

"Who's this?" Maureen walked over to them.

"I'm Nelly." She looked down her nose at Maureen rather than offering her her hand. "And you are?"

"Maureen." Joanne answered. "My roommate." She emphasized the last word, hoping Nelly would take the hint and leave them alone.

"Oh." Nelly seemed to relax. "Well why don't I give you my card?" She fished in her purse. "That way we can discuss this more when you give me a call."

Maureen frowned at her. "Discuss what?" She put the crackers in the cart.

"That's between me and Joanne." Nelly ran the card up Joanne's arm with a suggestive smile before slowly tucking it down the front of her shirt. "I'll be sitting by the phone."

What happened next shocked all three of them. Maureen grabbed Joanne, pulling her into a passionate kiss before taking the card out of her shirt and tearing it into tiny pieces. She smiled sweetly at Nelly as she threw them in her face with a smug, "She's mine."

"Why I never." Nelly glared at both of them. "Forget about calling me!"

Joanne was too busy savoring the taste of Maureen on her lips to even hear her, let alone see her walk away in a huff. It wasn't until she saw the look on her lover's face that she came back to her senses.

"Maureen?"

"I…" Maureen's eyes were wide, her face extremely pale. "I didn't…"

"It's all right." Joanne reached for her hands.

"No!" Maureen back peddled.

"Mo." Joanne's heart was racing. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. "Just listen to me, OK? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I… We…" Maureen shook her head. "I can't do this!" She ran away.

"Maureen!!" Joanne took off after her. She had her in sight until someone nearly hit her with a cart. She stumbled, quickly righting herself before hurrying away again. "Maureen?!"

She burst into the parking lot, her heart stopping when she didn't see the brunette right away. "Maureen?" She turned in a circle, her chest heaving. "Maureen?!!"

Joanne fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Maureen was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't call the cavalry after all, she went straight to the source. They were gathered around a table at The Life now, deciding who would take what part of the city in their search for Maureen.

"OK, so Mimi and I have the neighborhood covered." Roger confirmed with everyone else.

"That's just the problem. She doesn't remember the neighborhood." Joanne ran her fingers through her hair. "She could be anywhere!"

"We know, sweetie." Angel gripped her free hand. "That's why the rest of us are going to fan out."

"Yeah, I'm heading to her practice space." Collins shrugged when everyone looked at him. "It's always been like a second home to her. Maybe instinct will take her there."

"Good thinking." Mark nodded. "One of us should go back to the grocery store and have a look around."

Joanne sighed. "I already handled that."

"I know, but, forgive me for saying this…" Mark wrinkled his forehead. "You're not exactly in the best frame of mind right now. A fresh set of eyes might catch something you missed."

"It can't hurt." Angel agreed. "I'm going to get the word out with some of the other street performers that we're looking for her."

Mimi nodded. "If anyone can find her, they can."

"I guess that leaves me to handle the rest of the city." Joanne pushed herself to her feet. "Let's go."

Angel shared a look with Collins, who nodded his understanding. "Look, Jo… We think it would be better if you went home."

She gave him a look. "What?"

"He's right." Roger was quick to agree. "You're not in any shape to be out there looking."

"And someone should be there in case she shows up." Mimi added her two cents worth.

"You've got to be kidding." Joanne's tone was disbelieving. "I can't just sit around doing nothing while Maureen is out there! She has amnesia for crying out loud! Do you realize what could happen to her?!"

"Jo, think about it. Your apartment has been her safe place." Angel tried to reason with her. "I know that's where I would head if I were in her shoes."

"At least go check before you turn yourself loose on the rest of the city." Roger frowned when Collins cuffed him on the back of the head. "What? Tell me she doesn't scare you when she's like this and I'll take it back. The last thing we need is her getting herself thrown in jail because she tore someone limb for limb for looking at her the wrong way."

"They're right, Joanne." Mimi gave her a sad look. "She could be there waiting for you right now."

"I'm glad you think so." Joanne got five identical looks. "Fine. I'll go home even though I think it's a big waste of time. But I'm warning you, if we don't find her because I went there first, someone is gonna get their ass kicked."

"See." Roger pointed as she rushed out the front door of the café. "Scary."

Joanne ignored him. All she could thing about was Maureen being out there somewhere, alone and confused in a city she didn't know anymore. If she had any tears left they would have fallen, but she didn't. So she climbed in her car, started the engine and tramped on the gas, squealing her tires as she pulled away from the curb outside the café.

Speeding had never been her cup of tea. Her father drilled it into her head that there were traffic laws for a reason and no one would get anywhere if they didn't follow them. But tonight she didn't give a damn. All she wanted to do was get to the apartment, confirm Maureen wasn't there and head out to look for her.

Thank goodness their apartment complex wasn't far. She roared into the parking garage, thinking about leaving the car running for a second before reconsidering and pulling the keys from the ignition. She skipped the elevator and sprinted up the stairs, gripping the keys so tightly in her hand that they bit painfully into her palm. Not that she noticed.

She did, however, notice the figure slumped against the wall outside her door. "Maureen?" The name was little more than a whisper as it passed her lips.

Maureen looked up at her with pale, tear stained cheeks. "I…" She swallowed hard. "I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh baby." Joanne rushed over to her, intending to take her in her arms. But Maureen shrank away from her.

"Can you let me in?" Maureen wouldn't even look at her now that she was closer. "I need my things."

"Your things?" Joanne frowned.

"I'm leaving. I… I can't stay here anymore."

It felt like someone punched her in the gut but Joanne somehow managed to keep her cool. "All right." She would let her in but there was no way in hell she was going to let her leave.

Maureen sniffled as she stood, being sure not to let herself get too close to Joanne. "Thanks." She skirted around her as soon as the door opened and headed straight for her room.

Joanne followed close behind, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't scare Maureen more than she already was.

"Joanne?"

She jumped when she heard her name. "Yes?"

"I…" Maureen took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just… That woman was flirting with you and it made me so mad. I couldn't stand there and do nothing. So I… I…"

Joanne fought every instinct she had not to take Maureen in her arms to calm her down. But she knew she needed to let her finish.

"You see, I…" Maureen half sighed, half growled. "I have these feelings for you. I can't explain them. It's like…" She furrowed her brow. "Like we're meant to be together. But I know you don't feel the same way. God, I'm blowing this so bad." She shook her head. "That's why I can't stay here anymore. Being close to you hurts too much." Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. "And I... I don't want you to hate me."

Seeing her break down completely was more than Joanne could take. She finally moved, wrapping her arms around Maureen. The diva tried to get away, but she held her tight, shocked to feel she was trembling.

"Let's get one thing straight. I could never hate you." Joanne closed her eyes, relishing the feel of having her so close. "And you're wrong about something else too, Maureen. Not only do I feel the same, I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you. I have since the very first time I laid eyes on you."

Maureen pulled back to look at her. "Really?"

Joanne grinned. "Really." She caressed tears from Maureen's cheek.

"But why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It killed me not to, but I didn't want to freak you out."

"Why would I have freaked out?"

"You couldn't even remember your own name when you woke up, Maureen. Throwing it in your face that you're a lesbian hardly seemed fair. Then Doctor Hastings said we couldn't force memories on you, that you needed to work things out for yourself. So I didn't say anything. I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"But you love me, right?" Maureen locked eyes with her. "Really love me?"

"With every fiber of my being."

They continued to stare at each other for a moment before Maureen leaned in, gently placing her lips on Joanne's. That's when the dam broke for Joanne. She retaliated with a kiss that could have peeled paint off the walls.

"I'm sorry." She quickly pulled away. "I shouldn't have…"

"Oh yes you should." Maureen grabbed the front of her shirt to pull her closer. "Right now."

Several minutes later Maureen started steering them toward the bed.

"Mo." Joanne breathed heavily against her mouth. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'd say I've never been more sure of anything in my life, but I don't remember much of it. So I'll go with hell yeah instead."

They undressed each other slowly, enjoying every second of it. Their love making was gentle and curious as they got to know one another all over again.

"Wow!" Maureen giggled when they finally took a break. "That was…" She shook her head. "I can't even find the words."

"I know." Joanne propped herself up on one elbow to look at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she did. "You have got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Keep talking." Maureen gave her a sly smile. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She pulled her down for a kiss. "And just so you know, you're not exactly hard on the eyes either."

Joanne laid back down, pulling her close in the process. She wanted… No, she _needed _to feel her. To know she was there and that she wasn't going anywhere. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she breathed in her scent.

"Hey." Maureen looked at her, concerned. "What's with the waterworks?"

"I…" Joanne closed her eyes, battling to keep her emotions under control. "Being here with you, like this, makes me realize just how close I came to losing you."

"Jo…"

"No. Maureen, you were…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word. "I was breathing for you. I…" She ran a shaky hand down her lover's breastbone. "I kept doing CPR but it wasn't working. I could literally feel you slipping away and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

Maureen combed her fingers through Joanne's curls as the lawyer buried her head against her chest, sobbing. "But don't you see? You did do something. You pulled me back from the brink, baby. And do you wanna know why?"

Joanne nodded, not trusting her voice to answer.

"It's like I said earlier, we're supposed to be together. And obviously someone up there agrees because here I am. Right beside you." She kissed Joanne on top of the head. "And I'm not going anywhere. Not for a very long time."

"Do you promise?"

"Oh yeah, I promise."

Joanne kissed her shoulder, slowly working her way up until she playfully bit Maureen's ear.

"See." Maureen grinned. "How is a girl supposed to say no to something like that?"

"To hell with saying no." Joanne brought their lips together, pouring everything she'd been feeling for the past week into it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Maureen's voice was breathless.

"Oh, and one more thing, Mo."

"Yeah?"

"You ever scare me like that again and I'll be forced to kick your ass." 

Maureen laughed, pulling her down for a stunning kiss of her own.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so glad I don't have to go back there again."

"Doctor Hastings said he wanted to see you again next month."

"Anytime soon then. Is that better?"

Joanne, who had her arm around her lover's waist, gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'm just relieved he gave you a clean bill of health."

"Me too." Maureen sighed. "I wish he could have helped a little more with the whole remembering thing though."

"He said it would take time."

"He also said it might never happen."

Joanne frowned at her mumbled words. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I know this is frustrating for you, Honeybear."

"Honeybear." Maureen smiled. "I love when you call me that."

"I know you do, but don't change the subject." Joanne moved her hand from Maureen's waist to run it through the back of her hair. "And don't shut me out. We agreed we'd get through this together. We can't do that if you don't talk to me when something's bothering you."

"I know." Maureen leaned against her. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"The way I see it, I'm the lucky one." Joanne pulled her keys out of her pocket with her free hand. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"How about we go to a Nelly free store, pick up some ice cream and stay in? Just the two of us."

Joanne chuckled. "I have another idea."

"You do, huh?"

"Yes." Joanne barely got their door unlocked before Maureen turned her around. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you." Maureen kissed her on the cheek.

Joanne grinned. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but for what?"

"Saving my life." She kissed her on the nose. "Taking care of me." She kissed the corner of her mouth. "Loving me." She captured her lips.

Joanne groaned, pulling Maureen closer as she deepened the kiss.

"So." Maureen nipped at her lover's ear. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Not exactly."

"But I bet whatever it was can wait until we're done, can't it?"

"No." Joanne rolled her eyes as Maureen moved in for another kiss. "Mo, I'm serious."

"Me too." Maureen took a step toward her, forcing Joanne back against the door. It popped open, spilling them into the apartment. She laughed as she landed on top of the lawyer. "Oh look, the prefect position." She kissed her passionately.

"Ah hum."

Maureen looked up when she heard someone clear their throat to see a beaming Angel standing over them.

"Surprise!" Angel gestured with her hand.

"Oh, uh." Maureen was shocked to see Mimi, Roger, Mark and Collins standing behind her. "Hi guys."

"Hey." Mark gave her a little wave.

"What are you…" She switched her attention to Joanne, who she still had pinned to the floor. "What are they doing here?"

"Jo called from the hospital to tell us about your clean bill of health." Mimi supplied an answer.

Roger nodded. "And we came over to help you celebrate."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Don't be mad, Mo." Collins stepped around Angel to offer her a hand up. "We threatened her with bodily harm if she didn't give us an up to the minute update."

"We were supposed to meet you at The Life later, but when we heard the good news we just had to come over. It's not Jo's fault we still had the spare key from when you were in the hospital." Angel took her from Collins as soon as she was on her feet, pulling her into a tight embrace. "We're so glad you're all right."

"I don't know about all right, but it's nice that you're healthy." Roger grinned cheekily.

"Shut up." Mimi nudged him out of the way, hugging Maureen as Angel let her go. "Don't mind him. He can be such an ass sometimes."

Maureen quirked an eyebrow at him over Mimi's shoulder. "Only sometimes?"

"There's our Mo." Collins helped Joanne up. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have come over without letting you know."

"Don't worry about it." Joanne straightened her shirt. "You guys are always welcome, you know that."

"And we can pick up where we left off later." Maureen grinned as she pulled away from Mimi.

"Come here, you." Collins hugged her from behind, picking her up so he could put her on the couch before flopping down beside her. "Always horny, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" Maureen gestured toward Joanne. "Just look at her."

Roger joined them. "I know exactly what you mean." He blushed when he felt everyone staring at him. "Only about Mimi." He was quick to clarify. "I meant Meems, not Joanne."

"Sure you did, big guy." Maureen patted him on the leg. "Tell you what, as long as you look and don't touch, I won't have to break your face for having impure thoughts about my woman."

"No deal." Mimi sat on the arm of the couch next to Roger. "I'd have to break his face for having them."

"Such violence." Angel nestled into Collins' lap. "Can't we all just get along?"

Joanne smiled as she watched them.

"She looks great."

Joanne's smile broadened at Mark's words. "You can say that again."

"OK. She looks great." Mark returned the smile as he came to stand next to her. "So what did the doctor really say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Joanne, this is me you're talking to."

"And?"

"And neither of you is telling us everything."

"Fine." Joanne sighed. "Physically she's fine. Completely recovered."

"And otherwise?"

"Time will tell." She shrugged. "It's only been a couple of weeks. He said some people remember things months, even years after suffering an injury like hers. And sometimes their memories never come back."

Mark furrowed his brow. "How did Maureen take that?"

"Like a trooper. I told her what Angel said while she was unconscious, about helping her make new memories. She said she was going to have to take her up on that."

"So imagine my surprise when I got here to find the door open." Angel was in full story telling mode. "I ran in, expecting to find our little JoJo an emotional wreck. Instead I find her and Maureen…" She looked at Roger and Mimi sheepishly. "Well, you know."

"Getting their freak on." Collins helped him out.

"Baby!" Angel lovingly slapped his shoulder. "Could you be any more vulgar?"

"He's right." Maureen grinned as she looked at Joanne. "We were definitely getting our freak on."

Everyone on the couch laughed.

"Is it true that you decked some woman at the grocery store?" Mimi leaned in closer in expectation of an answer.

"No. I didn't hit anyone." Maureen shook her head. "But I did take a card some tramp stuffed down the front of Jo's shirt, tore it up into tiny pieces and threw it in her face."

Roger was still laughing. "Sounds like a solid right hook to the pride to me."

"Aw, look at that." Mark cocked his head. "They're helping her out already."

Joanne chuckled. "I'm just glad she's so at ease with you guys." She frowned when she realized how that must have sounded. "Not that I didn't expect her to be or anything."

"Don't worry about it, I knew what you meant." Mark reassured her. "And we're glad too. I think we were more nervous than her that first night."

"Yeah, well she was nice and relaxed. Cause when I get my freak on I _really_ get my freak on. By the time you all followed Angel here, she was suffering from some major afterglow."

"OK, that was a visual I didn't need."

An easy silence feel between them as they continued to watch their friends on the couch.

"Can I ask you something, Joanne?"

"You just did."

Mark sighed. "I mean seriously."

Joanne turned toward him. "Sure."

"If she remembers everything tomorrow and goes back to her old ways, what will you do?"

Joanne looked across the room just as Maureen glanced over at her, their eyes locking. The love and devotion Joanne felt at that particular moment blew her away.

"I'll keep her, Mark." She smiled. "I'll keep her."

THE END


End file.
